MI DRAGON
by An-Lupin-Malfoy
Summary: es una historia corta y como no la quiero arruinar no dire mucho solo que contiene... violacion?


Mi Dragón

Desu: Harry Potter no me pertenece para desgracia mía ¬¬

-Diálogos-

-Que es lo que quieres de mi Potter-le pregunto un intrigado Draco puesto que su enemigo lo cito en la sala de los menesteres para una razón que Draco ni siquiera sabia.

-De ti muchas cosas Dragón-le dijo Harry con una sonrisa nada inocente

-Déjate de estupideces cara-rajada

-Vamos Draco no te molestes

-Nadie te dio permiso de llamarme por mi nombre¡¡¡

-Ja, ja, ja sabias que te ves muy lindo enojado?-le decía Harry mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Draco.

-Que … que fue..fue lo que dijiste Potter?- preguntaba un sonrojado Draco

-Te ves muy lindo con ese precioso rubor

-Aléjate-Harry estaba a centímetros de el

-Lo siento pero no puedo cumplir tu petición

-Si no lo haces te voy a mandar un crucio

-No puedes

-Por que?-tenia miedo tenia un mal presentimiento

-Simple, por que yo tengo tu varita-se separo de el y le mostró su varita

-Pero cuando?

-Cuando estabas distraído

-Dámela¡¡¡

-No-en ese instante Harry tomo a Draco de la cintura y de la cabeza, le dio un beso un tanto forzado el aludido quiso separarse de el pero no podía Harry era mas fuerte, entreabrió sus labios para recuperar un poco de aire, grave error, ya que Harry aprovecho y metió su lengua en esa cavidad que hace mucho quería explorar.

Pero como todos los humanos tenían que respirar tuvo que separarse de su dragón.

-SUELTAME¡¡¡ DEJAME¡¡¡¡-gritaba Draco mientras forcejaba sin éxito alguno

Pero Harry simplemente lo ignoro y siguió besando el cuello de Draco. Draco no se había dado cuenta pero había una cama matrimonial con sabanas de seda negra.

Harry literalmente tiro a Draco a la cama y con un hechizo la amarro a la cabecera.

-NO¡¡¡ POR FAVOR¡¡¡-pero los gritos de Draco simplemente excitaban a Harry.

Se deshizo de las ropas de Draco y las suyas propias dejando a su dragón completamente a su merced, siguió besando a Draco en el cuello siguiendo por el pecho hasta sus pezones los cuales lamió dejándolos erectos, Draco mientras tanto estaba suprimiendo los gemidos que querían salir de su boca aunque también estaba aterrado por lo que iba a suceder es por ello que siguió forcejeando hasta que recibió una cachetada por parte de Harry

-Dragón será mejor que te tranquilices si no quieres que te penetre de golpe.-le dijo Harry con la voz ronca debido a la excitación.

A Draco le recorrió un escalofrío ante las palabras dichas por Harry este aprovecho el momentáneo Shock para coger la erección de su amante y metérselo completamente a su boca

-AH Ah- simplemente no pudo seguir conteniendo sus gemidos poco después Harry obtuvo le esencia de Draco.

El sabía lo que seguiría y empezó de nuevo a forcejear y Harry tuvo que cumplir con su amenaza.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-emitió un grito desgarrador.

-No… no te muevas por favor-le pidió Draco con lagrimas descendiendo de sus hermosos ojos plata.

-Solo… solo si gimes mi nombre-le respondió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Draco simplemente asintió.

-ah..ah Harry…Harry

-mmm…Draco eres tan ah… estrecho-le dijo mientras lo embestía después de unos momentos sus penetraciones se hacían mas profundas y rápidas iba a llegar al orgasmo es por ello que tuvo la erección de Draco y lo empezó a masturbar llegando los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se desplomo sobre Draco y sin ningún cuidado salio de el cuando se vieron a los ojos. Harry encontró puro odio en la mirada de su dragón mas odio del que puede soportar.

Es por ello que Harry despertó sobresaltado aunque cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver claramente esos ojos llenos de dolor y rabia aunque para que negarlo le encanto esa mirada (D: nos salio masoquista O.o)

Pronto se dio cuenta del pequeño problemita entre sus piernas se bajo los pantalones y se empezó a masturbar recordando como penetro a Draco y como este gimió su nombre después de unos minutos acabo gritando el nombre de su dragón.

No se le escucho nadie ya que tenia corridas las cortinas y les había puesto hechizos silenciadores por las continuas pesadillas.

Mientras se aplicaba un hechizo para limpiar todo, pensó que quizás cumpliera su sueño antes de luchar contra Voldemort después de todo quien le aseguraba que saldría bien parado de esa lucha.

Con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido y en su rostro tenia una sonrisa nada _inocente._

FIN?

Desu: pues esta idea surgió cuando tenia una noche de insomnio

Tenshi Hikari: Con razon no es nada coherente

Desu: ¬¬

Harry: a mi me gusto ^^

Draco: CLARO QUE TE GUSTO IDIOTA DESPUES DE TODO TU NO FUISTE AL QUE VIOLARON¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Desu: Bueno gracias por leer y me gustaría que dejaran reviews.

_**JA NE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**_


End file.
